Promises, Betrothals and Marriage
by Tudorprincess
Summary: Anne Boleyn is fighting to secure her place as queen, whilst Jane Seymour is trying to figure out if her heart belongs to the King of England or the new handsome foreigner at court.
1. Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Dmitry Danilovich

Note: Jane Seymour is based on Anita Briem's portrayal where she said in an interview she plays her as an eighteen year old.

Anne Boleyn was sitting in her private rooms with her brother George. She was so glad he was with her, she needed comforting. Her ladies were scattered around the room and she wasn't sure if they were eavesdropping on her and so she kept her voice at a whisper. George had to lean in to hear what she was saying.

"The King's eye is wandering, George. What if he replaces me?"

"He won't. He loves you. He tore his kingdom apart just for you"

"But I haven't kept my side of the deal. And now he is looking for a wife who will give him a son"

"And who is this so called woman?"

She turned her head towards the window where a young blonde woman sat in the corner doing some embroidery. The lady felt eyes staring upon her and her lifted her head up, revealing her beautiful porcelain face. She smiled kindly at her queen and bowed her head to acknowledge her, before she buried her head in her embroidery once more.

"Mistress Seymour" she almost spat, her mouth curling up into a snarl at the mere thought of the girl.

"Mistress Seymour?" George smirked at his sister, and then let out a loud roar of laughter which startled some of the ladies close by.

Some of these ladies raised their eyebrows at him and what he found so amusing. A few of the braver ones discreetly moved closer to the siblings to try and listen in on their conversation. Madge decided she would move some of the royal gowns to the other side of the room so she was within earshot of her cousins.

"She won't hold his interest for long, Anne, trust me. Just charm him like only you can and you will soon find yourself carrying his son" he reassured her, tucking a stray piece of his sister's raven hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek before he kissed her on the forehead.

Madge's eyes widened and she looked up and about the room wildly to see if she was the only one who had seen this encounter. She wasn't, and a couple of the ladies in the room all exchanged looks of shock and bewilderment at seeing this strange encounter between the Queen and her brother. It looked very suspicious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The King was holding one of his many royal banquets and everyone was merry and dancing. Anne was with child and this boosted her confidence. She held her head up higher, looked smugger than usual and let her tongue get too carried away with itself again.

They were both sitting at the head table and watched the courtiers dancing in the middle of the room. Henry was watching the ladies and trying to suppress his lust whilst his wife was sat next to him. Anne was oblivious to this because she was on such a high.

"Darling, have you made any more enquiries about a marriage for Elizabeth yet?" she asked him as he set his golden goblet down on the table.

"Lets not talk about this now, sweetheart" was his reply. He wasn't in the mood to talk about politics, particularly with her. He didn't even really want to sit with her. She was irritating him so much. Even her voice made him sigh angrily in annoyance. But Anne persisted.

"But it is an important matter. We cannot rely on France and we need to make an alliance. And do not forget, my love, we need to secure our daughter's future"

Henry snapped. He turned his head to her and gave her such a harsh look that this in itself frightened her a little. He spoke to her with great coldness,

"Why do you speak to me as if I do not know of these things? And if it will quieten you, I have been negotiating for a marriage with the Grand Duke of Moscow and expect an envoy to come to court within months. Now cease your nagging"

Anne experienced a mixture of joy and sadness. The Grand Duke of Moscow! He would be a great choice. He was already the sovereign, but his mother was ruling as regent until he came of age. He was only three years older than her Elizabeth, and the duchy was growing in size every year, becoming more and more powerful. The only problem that could arise was the matter of religion. Russia was Orthodox whilst Elizabeth would be Protestant. This could be worked out eventually though. But Anne couldn't understand why Henry was being like this towards her? What had she done that was so wrong?

She nodded her head at him in thanks and then looked back towards the dancing couple. She saw Mistress Seymour there dancing with a young man, looking all angelic in a cream coloured dress. She hoped she would spill wine down it and ruin it, or someone would stand on her train and rip it! But out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry looking intensely at someone, and as she followed his line of vision, her heart broke when she saw it was Mistress Seymour he was staring at.

_Calm down, Anne. Just wait until you have your son and then he will get bored of her and you can get rid of her, _she told herself.

She kept repeating it all night but it didn't make her feel any better. Especially when she saw Jane in her chambers later on in the evening and wanted to smack her and her perfectly sweet face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry was right when he said that he expected an envoy from the Duchy of Moscow to come over to their court quite soon. They had sent a young man who was kin to the Grand Duke himself. His Aunt Elena, mother of Prince Ivan, sent him because she felt that he was the only man she could trust with the life of her precious son. The Russian court was full of treachery, especially within their own family. She needed this alliance desperately, and having such an alliance with England would make them virtually untouchable. At least she hoped so.

The envoy arrived at court and was set to be introduced to the King with other ambassadors of various foreign countries, most of them from central Europe. Master Cromwell beckoned him forward when it was his turn and announced his name as he bowed to the majestic King of England.

"Majesty, Dmitry Danilovich , cousin to the Grand Prince of Moscow"

Henry's eyes lit up at the name and he sat forward in his chair to get a good look at the man who he would be negotiating an alliance with. A young, exceptionally good looking man stepped forward, and paid his respects to the King. Henry couldn't work out whether he should feel threatened about him or not. He was extremely handsome but in a boyish way. He had golden brown hair and big doe eyes, and his smile was playful and showed a hint of mischief about him. He looked non-threatening, but it was these sort of people you have to look out for even more because their appearence decieves you.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you master Danilovich. I hope we shall become better acquainted during your stay here. I trust you are comfortable in your accommodation"

"Majesty, you are so gracious and I am most comfortable. I thank you for your hospitality"

The whole court was in awe of the young man. He had a strong accent which was very unfamiliar to them. Most of them had never met anyone from the Eastern part of Europe before and found the way he pronounced his words strange yet amusing. A few of the ladies found it rather attractive, especially when it was combined with his good looks.

"We are holding a royal banquet tonight, and I would be most honoured if you would attend"

"Majesty, it is I who would be honoured" and he bowed so low that his nose almost touched the floor. When he came back up again, Henry smiled at his theatrical behaviour and mannerism, and then nodded his head at him in sign that he should move on so he could greet the next envoy.


	2. The Foreigner and the Angel

-1Dmitry had arrived early at the royal banquet but the grand hall was already bustling with courtiers. There were servants in black carrying chairs and plates of delicious looking food. There were men debating and discussing politics and money, and women in bright gowns gossiping and dancing. Lively music was playing in the background, though not too loudly.

_Perhaps we have to wait for the King to arrive._

He decided to go walking about and start to mingle with the English courtiers, but many looked on him suspiciously. There was a vast difference in cultures between the two countries which might make it harder for him to befriend here. After all, Eastern courts were far more brutal and treacherous than the more civilised courts of the west, so the English thought anyway. But the Russian found these western courts rather flamboyant.

He immersed himself in the crowd and walked amongst groups but most turned their backs upon him. He was about to give up and sit at the side on his own until the King arrived, when all of a sudden he saw a lone girl standing with the same weary expression on her face that he was wearing. He thought she was very pretty and positively angelic with her ivory skin, golden locks and big blue eyes. And she looked even more pretty when she smiled at him kindly.

_Well at least I can go over and talk to her._

"What is your name, mistress?" he immediately asked the girl when he approached her, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, planting a kiss upon her dainty knuckles.

"I…I should not say" she replied with the utmost modesty, trying to keep from smiling herself. She had been watching the man wander around and found him intriguing, and perhaps a bit handsome, but thought it was best not to talk to a stranger unchaperoned. Especially when he was a foreigner.

"Then I shall have to call you angel"

She blushed terribly and she cast her eyes down to the floor, unable to stop a coy smile forming on her lips at the compliment and attention she was receiving. Then after a moment, she looked up at him, her cheeks still pink and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

"Sister, our father craves a word with you. Now!" the girl's brother informed her, emphasising his last word. He had hold of her arm and was squeezing it rather tightly. She nodded her head in obedience to her brother, and then curtseyed to Dmitry before she was dragged away by the arm.

"Don't talk to him again, Jane. Lord knows this family has enough scandal about them!" Edward chastised her.

_Yes, but it wasn't me who sullied the family name was it Edward!_

------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of observing English customs and watching his beloved angel, the long wait was finally over as the King and his queen finally arrived in the hall to the sound of a fanfare. The courtiers who were dancing immediately stopped and created a parting down the middle of the hall so they could walk down it and towards their throne. The men bowed and the ladies dropped into curtseys, and Dmitry followed suit. Then when they had set themselves upon their thrones, the courtiers stood up and applauded their sovereign. The King raised his arm up, commanding that they continue. The music started up again and everyone began to dance.

Yet it was another half an hour before the King came down off his throne to talk to talk to his people. And it was another half an hour before he came to talk to Dmitry. But he waited patiently until he saw King Henry approach him with his queen alongside him.

"Danilovich, this is my Queen" Henry announced to the Russian envoy, Anne's hand lay on top of his in midair, and they looked as if they were happily married. Nothing was further from the truth in Henry's mind.

"I am most honoured, your majesties"

"As am I to meet you, master Danilovich. I hope we will become good friends through the cementation of our daughter to your kinsman in marriage"

"Anne!" Henry coldly warned his wife. He didn't want her meddling in this. "So, how do you like our court, Danilovich?"

"It is magnificent. I have decided not to tell my mistress about the greatness of the English court or else she will be green with envy" he joked to which Henry let out a light laugh. Dmitry was just thankful that he had gotten the expression right.

"And the women," Dmitry continued, smiling at thought of his angel, "English women are so beautiful. Your queen is prime example" he lied, trying to flatter the woman. It seemed to work as she smiled widely, trying but failing to look coy at the compliment. She was not an ugly woman, or even plain, she was just not attractive in his eyes. But he did hate her smile, he noticed that she had a lopsided smile that seemed forced and crooked.

"Ah, and which lady has caught your eye?" Henry grinned, turning outwards towards the courtiers so that Dmitry could point out which lady had captured his attention. Dmitry complied and looked around the hall in search of his angel. He looked amongst the scores of women in bright, garish dresses and then at last spotted her because she contrasted against the others with her porcelain skin and pale blue dress.

"The lady in blue" Dmitry informed, pointing her out to the King and he wasn't even aware that a smile had formed on his lips at the mere sight of her.

Henry grinded his teeth together when he saw who he was pointing at. Jane. His beloved Jane. It made him angry that another man was captivated by her. He could steal her away because she was not his to command.

"Ah, that is Mistress Seymour, she is one of my ladies" Anne informed Dmitry, smirking at the fact that she could take advantage of this situation and push it to her own favour. "Nan, summon her over" she looked behind at her reliable and loyal lady, Nan, and both women exchanged smug smiles as they could read each other's minds.

Nan curtseyed and did her mistress's bidding, interrupting Jane's conversation and bringing her over to the royal couple and their guests. Jane looked quite confused.

"She is the sweetest creature" Anne whispered in Dmitry's ear as Jane joined the little gathering and curtseyed to the King and Queen. "Mistress Seymour, have you met Master Danilovich? He is here on a diplomatic mission" she winked in Dmitry's direction, causing Henry's blood to boil.

Jane smiled kindly at Dmitry but was confused at the Queen's behaviour and suspicious of her motives. She was midway through her curtseying when she realised it was the man she had been talking to before Edward had dragged her away. He returned her curtsey with a bow and gave her a cheeky grin in triumph of discovering her name.

"Ah Lavolta!" Anne suddenly cried out as the musicians struck up a new tune on their instruments. Nan stood looking at her mistress in total admiration. She was quick on her feet and could see where this was going already. "Danilovich, why don't you ask Mistress Seymour to dance? I am sure she is in want of a partner"

The whole congregation looked at each other a little shocked. Jane was still questioning her mistress's motives, and even Dmitry seemed a little suspicious. But he was also delighted to have such an opportunity to danced with his angel. If the Queen had commanded it, her brother couldn't come over and disrupt it half way through. Henry, however, was trying to suppress his anger. He bit his lip but his fury could be seen in his eyes. She had gone too far this time!

"May I have the honour?" Dmitry asked Jane, offering his hand out to her. Jane looked at it for a moment, not knowing what to do, but then decided she had best obey the Queen's wishes and accepted his offered hand with a shy nod of the head.

--------------------------------------------

Dmitry walked Jane to the dance floor, her hand still in, and started a conversation up with her as they participated in the dance with the other couples.

"So will I ever discover your first name, mistress Seymour?" he asked her teasingly.

"Jane" she simply replied. He realised that she was a woman of very few words. Or perhaps she was just shy.

"Jane" he repeated after her, causing her to smile and blush once more. Her name seemed less ordinary when he said, his accent and pronunciation made it sound more exotic.

"And how old are you Jane?"

"Eighteen, sire" he squeezed her hand a little as she leapt in the air, but didn't loosening his grip on it once her feet were back on the floor.

"Eighteen. So I suppose you have never left England?"

"I have not"

"That is most unfortunate, there are many beautiful countries in the world"

"Whats it like in Russia, sire?" she unexpectedly asked him, and he himself was amused that she had spoken more than three words to him, never mind asking a question and trying to become more dominant in the conversation.

"Cold. Colder than it is in England anyway, though it is really more wet than cold here"

"Yes, it does tend to ruin one's plans" she replied with a sigh and he questioned her with his eyes, "I like to go out riding" she further explained.

"So do I. I wonder if your Queen would allow me to steal you on the next clear day"

The music came to a climax and once again he brought Jane's hand up to his lips and planted a gentle kiss on her hand before leading her back to a satisfied Anne and a jealous Henry.

_I hope she would!_


	3. Orders and Luncheon

Jane was in a good mood the next morning, humming a merry tune as she started to put her mistress's gowns away. Madge, who was preparing the water and basin so their mistress could was her hair, noticed that she was in a rather joyful mood and attributed it to the banquet.

"Jane, who were you dancing with last night?" Madge asked, moving over so she was standing next to the girl and she helped her dissemble the Queen's heavy robe. She gave her a little nudge in the side with her elbow as she saw Jane go pink and drop her head slightly.

"He's the Russian envoy" she quietly replied, looking up at Madge's face and then dropping her gaze once more when she saw that she was wearing a suggestive smile.

Madge thought it was rather sweet that Jane had been charmed by the young man.

"He is rather handsome, is he not" she teased her.

"He is"

All of a sudden, there was a sound of footsteps entering the room and all the ladies dipped into low curtseys at the sight of the Queen. She looked irritated, more irritated than usual. Jane wondered what it was like to be queen. You would get no privacy and the whole world expected so much of you. She could see why her mistress was always in such a foul mood.

"Mistress Seymour, Mistress Sheldon, what are you whispering about?" she asked backing them into a corner, her eyes staring at them accusingly.

"Nothing, majesty" Madge replied. She always spoke in a tone that Jane found rather rude for speaking to royalty with. She seemed to always forget that Anne was Queen now. She talked to her as if she was still just her plain, old cousin.

"Don't lie to me Madge. You know that I despise all liars" Anne warned, cocking her head slightly, trying to work out what was going on in Madge's head. Then her eyes darted to Jane who was looking rather sheepish.

"I was asking Mistress Seymour who she was dancing with last night, majesty" she replied, trying to resist giving her cousin a dirty look. She used to feel bad that she was the King's lover once, but as time went on, she was glad she did. Her cousin was a cruel woman who loved to humiliate other ladies for no reason other than her own entertainment. Well, it had backfired on her spectacularly now, hadn't it?

Anne's mood lightened a little.

"That would be the Dmitry Danilovich, cousin to my future son-in-law" she proudly declared. She couldn't wait to see her little Elizabeth married of to a prince. She would miss her terribly, she would always be her little girl, but she would soon have a son to take her place. And anyway, Elizabeth probably wouldn't have to leave England for another five years yet. So she hoped.

"It is finalised?"

"Not yet, but it will be. I am going to assist the King in these matters. Together we are an unstoppable force! Though it may be easier for us if Mistress Seymour would warm up to Danilovich" she turned back on Jane who furrowed her brow.

"Majesty?" Jane's eyes widened and what her mistress was implying with these words.

"Nothing too serious, Jane. Though don't pretend I haven't seen the way you interact with the King. Just enough to make him friendlier toward us" This was the first time she had ever told Jane that she knew her husband was flirting with her, and Jane felt humiliated for both herself and the Queen. Even though she hadn't done anything other than talk to the King, she thought her conscience would be lighter if she acted upon the Queen's wishes.

"Who knows, if you play your cards right he might marry you. I believe he is the equivelent of a Duke in Russia" Anne announced, already in a happier mood because she had managed to humiliate her rival and get her to play along in her little game. She floated over to the window where the bowl and pitcher were standing, and leant over it with her raven hair hanging loose.

"Are you not grateful that I am giving you this opportunity, Jane?" she asked as Jane came over to her with a towel whilst Madge poured the pitcher of water over Anne's head.

"Of course, Majesty"

"Then do not fail me, or you will find there shall be no place for you in my household any longer"

------------------------------------------------

The door swung open and Dmitry stepped inside the queen's chambers, immediately spotting the exotic looking woman who was dressed all in scarlet. Anne turned around at the sound at the door opening and was delighted when she saw he had arrived.

"You summoned me, Majesty?"

"Yes, Master Danilovich. I was wondering if you cared to join me for lunch. The King is engaged else where at the moment" she explained, summoning him over to the table where she had just sat down.

"I would be honoured" He replied, walking over to the table and sitting opposite her.

"So how are you enjoying your time here?"

"Very well thank you"

"And have you discussed much business with the King?"

"I…erm…I don't think it is appropriate to talk about this until the King comes to a decision"

Anne's eyes narrowed in contempt, she was beginning to dislike this man now. Was he refusing to talk to her because she was a woman? Or was he trying to bail out of the proposed alliance and marriage? These easterners were a crafty bunch after all.

"I think you underestimate his trust in me, Master Danilovich. I am his wife. And I am the girl's mother" she coldly reminded him, and Dmitry began to feel a little uncomfortable at being on the receiving end of the Queen's icy stares.

"All the same" he replied. He had been sworn to secrecy by both is mistress the Queen regent, and the King of England himself. He couldn't afford to jeopardise a thing.

"Yes well, I am sure he will tell me soon enough. He has been very busy" she said, talking more to herself than Dmitry. He gave her an awkward smile and she forced one back to him.

_Something isn't right between the King and Queen. And I thought their's was a love match._

But his thoughts were interrupted by the ladies that came over and attended the queen and her guest. There was Jane, carrying a tray that held two goblets and a pitcher of wine, whilst the other ladies covered the table with plates of food. He stared up at her face as she placed the tray down in the middle of the table, and then met his gaze and gave him a playful smile before leaving. He turned around and watched her as she left the room. Anne was most amused by this.

"So you have grown fond of Mistress Seymour?" she smirked knowingly as she leant over the table to retrieve her goblet of wine which Jane had tested before hand. Unfortunately it hadn't poisoned her.

Dmitry had quite forgotten himself and was brought back to reality by the Queen's words. He turned back around to face her and was about to apologise to her, but she cut him off.

"I have enough ladies waiting upon me today, why don't you ask Mistress Seymour out for a stroll in the grounds?"

"I…are you sure?" he stuttered. He had never stuttered before in all his life. He couldn't believe this girl was making him act like this.

Anne laughed and nodded her head in confirmation as she took a gulp of wine. He wasn't the first man to be bewitched by the face of a beautiful woman. Only this woman had also bewitched her husband!


	4. I love you, I love you

Jane had waited all her life to hear someone tell her they loved her, that she was beautiful and that they couldn't live without her. But when that day came, she didn't hear it from just one person, but two!

Queen Anne had given her permission to entertain Dmitry and so for the majority of the week she had been going on walks and horse riding with him. She showed him around the royal gardens and they went exploring in the King's forests. She had never really spent that much time around a man who wasn't one of her brothers, but she managed to get on well with him. The only problem they had was that Dmitry's English wasn't always perfect and sometimes they got stuck trying to express themselves. It was all in good fun though.

They were out in the gardens and were just about to go and participate in some falconry, when Dmitry fell to his knees and took hold of her hand. Jane was rather startled by this and at first thought he was having some sort of a fit.

"Jane, you are so beautiful" he whispered in his thick accent, savouring the touch of her hand within his "I adore you. I cannot stop thinking about you. Please allow me to pay court to you" he begged her.

She was speechless. She was flattered that he had these feelings for her, and was happy because she had some feelings for him herself. And then she thought back to what the Queen had said to her. If she kept Dmitry happy, it would be easier for their majesties to make a deal with his kinsman. If she refused, however, he may go back to Russia and call the whole thing off.

_So really, saying 'yes' benefits everyone_

She looked down into his big, doe eyes and her heart melted. He squeezed her hand in his even more in desperation for an answer.

"Yes"

Dmitry had never been so happy in all his life and he jumped back up on to his feet again, shouting proclamations of love in Russian whilst swooping Jane of her feet and twirling her around in the air. She was also happy, laughing at his reaction. But then the daunting image of her father and brothers popped up into her mind and their disapproving eyes pierced through her soul. They wanted her to seduce the King and would be angry when they found out that she was courting a Russian envoy.

"Dmitry, stop!" she demanded all of a sudden, causing Dmitry to place her back softly on her feet. He looked at her with confusion, what had he done wrong? "You cannot act like this in public. It is not befitting, it will ruin my reputation. We must keep it secret"

Dmitry's face sunk. He loved her, why should he have to hide it? _Is she embarrassed of me?_ But he didn't want to jeopardise things with her and so he simply nodded his head in agreement, taking her hand in his as they continued walking on.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mistress Seymour, his Majesty requests an audience with you" a young man informed her as she walked down the corridor to go out into the garden where her mistress was playing with her daughter. She was wary, she knew this could only end in trouble, but she had to attend to the King's every wish.

She followed the man back down the corridor and up the stone, spiral staircase. There was still a bit of a draft in the castle even though it was almost spring now. She had seen her first baby lamb a couple of days ago, it was such a sweet little creature, though a bit clumsy when it tried to walk. The man led her to a door off another corridor and opened it for her. She braced herself before she walked in.

"Majesty" she announced falling into the deepest curtsey she could.

Henry spun around. He had been looking out of the window at his wife and daughter playing, and for a moment he felt something warm in his heart for the two. They looked so innocent and carefree, chasing after the butterflies and picking flowers. Appearance can be deceptive though. He knew his wife was anything but innocent. And this picturesque image now overshadowed the appearance of Jane. She was so sweet, so modest. She always kept away from Anne's French fashions which were more suitable for a wench rather than a Queen. And when Jane peeked up to take a look at him, he saw her fresh face surrounded by her golden curls, and her big blue eyes that sparkled with life.

"Lady Jane, you are looking well this morning" he complimented, telling her to rise with a motion of his hand.

"Thank you, majesty. I trust you are well"

"I am, thank you"

There was an awkward moments silence between them. Henry just stared at her adoringly and she was trying to avert her eyes anywhere in the room other than at the King. She hated uncomfortable silences and so she bravely thought of something to say to him.

"Did your majesty send for me for some specific purpose?"

Henry suddenly remembered himself and cleared his throat.

"Yes. I need to know if the Queen has been entertaining Master Danilovich"

_Why does he need to know this?_ She thought back to all the times she had met Dmitry, and all the times she had seen him lingering about in the Queen's rooms, reserving his cheeky and charming smiles not for her majesty, but for herself.

"She has entertained him twice to my knowledge" she informed him.

"And have they discussed the impending marriage of the princess?" Henry asked her quite seriously. He already looked infuriated that Anne had spent anytime with the man at all. _Why does she always have to disobey me? Or is there more to this than meets the eye?_ Jane thought hard once more, had she heard her mention Princess Elizabeth once? She couldn't be sure, and even if she had done, she shouldn't tell him anyway.

"I do not know, majesty. I do not like to eavesdrop on the Queen's conversations"

"No, you are a good girl" he told her.

"Majesty" she blushed, casting her eyes on the floor beneath her.

"Call me Henry"

Jane looked straight back up at him. _Henry?_ Such an intimate address? But she was just a common lady-in-waiting. She became even more flustered and said something so quietly and scrambled that it was inaudible to Henry's ears. He just laughed at her little ways.

"Come closer to me Jane. You need not be afraid"

She took a couple of steps forward, though her head had lowered once more. Her cheeks were flushed, she was shaking with nervousness. She flinched slightly at the touch of his hand upon her skin, lifting her chin up so she was looking into his deep, blue eyes.

"I think you are the purest, kindest woman in the kingdom" he whispered in her ear very gently. When she met his eyes, they locked for a moment and suddenly Jane felt different towards him. He was no longer just her sovereign. He was a man, he was Henry. Henry who she could love just like any other man.

"May I kiss you Jane?"

_What?_

Why had she let herself in for this? How could this possibly happen? Henry or not, he was still the King. Even if she wanted to she could not refuse him. But she had feelings for Dmitry as well. The same sort of feelings. Well they weren't exactly the same, she felt different things for both of them, but it was still that same intense feelings of love she was experiencing for both of them. She had to decide now. She had to decide who she was going to put first.

_Myself or my family? My King or my Queen? Dmitry or Henry?_

"Aren't you the King of England?" she replied and he seemed pleased with this answer. He let out a soft laugh and then leant in towards her and gave Jane her first true kiss.

-------------------------------------------------

Nan Saville walked into the Queen's room with a quite serious look on her face. How was she going to break the news to her? How would she react? Would she cry, or throw a tantrum? She thought her words through carefully as she made the journey over to the rooms from the other side of the castle.

"Madam?"

"What is it Nan" Anne asked not looking up from her table where she was intensely studying the playing cards she had laid out before her.

"The King" she started, and Anne immediately looked up at any news of her husband. "He…he has sent a gift to Jane Seymour" Nan quickly finished off. She thought it was best to tell her straight and get it out of the way.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday afternoon I was told"

Anne looked back down at the table again. Nan couldn't tell what her emotional state was. Obviously she was hurt by this. What woman wouldn't be? But **this **woman was so unpredictable. Her mood was as changeable as the wind. Her face conveyed no emotion whatsoever at the moment.

"Why is he doing this to me? What have I done to make him hate me so much?" she simply asked, more to herself than to Nan. She couldn't get her head around the fact.

He promised he would love her forever. He tore his country apart just so he could have her and make her his wife. He risked his immortal soul and invasion from foreign powers for their love. But how can he call it love if he can't stay faithful to her? Jane wasn't the first one. There had been many more before her. She wasn't some one off where he had been led astray by a pretty face. She had once been that lady and was beginning to understand how Catherine felt. He had always done it, and would always continue to do it.

"He doesn't hate you. It is just an infatuation. Once the prince is born he will come back to you" Nan replied, trying to sooth her mistress. She slowly approached her, just in case her rage erupted and she strike out at someone. She prayed Jane Seymour wouldn't flounce in or she feared she would end up dead.

But Nan's kind, comforting words didn't help ease Anne's fears. She placed her hand on her bump and could feel her little boy kicking around inside. What a cruel world this child would be born into. Sometimes she thought it would be better to be born a peasant than a noble. At least they had the choice of who they could marry, not be sold off to the highest bidder. And she began to have doubts about her child.

"And what if its not a prince? If I do not get this alliance with Russia, I fear the worse" she grabbed Nan's hand which had been placed lovingly on her shoulder. "I just have to pray that Danilovich seals the pact, proposes to her and takes her back to Russia. I would be so happy if someone would rid my world of Seymours"


	5. Betrayals

**Author's Note: **_Hi sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had to revise and do horrible exams! Hope you like it and please review!_

Jane had managed to sneak into the royal grounds at Hampton Court. She had slipped past the Queen and away from her chores to meet up with Dmitry. His face lit up when he saw her running towards him, her hair looking light spun gold as the sun reflected off it. He was determined to steal a kiss from her. But as he leant in for his kiss, she coldly pushed him away from her.

"Dmitry, I…I cannot see you any more" she told him, bracing herself for the commotion that was about to begin.

"What?! Why not?" his voice was filled with anger and outrage, but his face revealed emotions of deep sadness and despair.

"The King wishes to serve me" she simply told him. She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, they mirrored the thoughts in his head and heart. She felt so guilty at the pain she was causing.

"And do you want him to serve you?"

"No" she lied in order to protect his feelings, "But he is my King. You have to understand that I must. It is my duty"

Then Dmitry took hold of her hand and fell to the floor again. Jane felt embarrassed for him. She knew what he was about to do but couldn't face it. She tried to escape from his grip but he held on to her even tighter. Her hands and wrist were turning raw red and were beginning to feel sore.

"It needn't be. Come back with me to Russia. Marry me!"

"Dmitry, please don't do this"

"Why not? It would be perfect. We can run away and be together forever"

She was tempted to. She didn't want to live here anymore. She could escape from her family, her mistress, her King. She wouldn't have to be a part of their game anymore. She could live contently in the Russian countryside and live in relative luxury. How she longed to escape this treacherous, dramatic court. But alas she could not, she had her duty.

"I do not want that. I am sorry, I did not mean to lead you astray"

"You have not. I know you love me" he almost shouted at her as he stood up on his feet once more. He was becoming aggressive with her now and shook her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. Her eyes revealed the truth. He could see that she still loved him. They were filling up with unborn tears.

"I…I do not love you. I acted the way I did because the Queen commanded it" she lied once more. "I am sorry, Dmitry" she told him before she turned her back on him and walked back towards the castle, leaving Dmitry standing there pining after her. She had to fight back the tears.

_Seymours do not cry!_

Her heart was breaking. She couldn't stand it. Not only had she broken someone else's but she had also broken her own. She had betrayed her own feelings. But what hurt her most was that even if she did stay with him and runaway with him, her heart would still have been broken because of Henry. She had never believed it possible to love two people at once. Now she could see why. It killed you inside.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was another night of feasting and merriment at Hampton Court, but not everything was so rosy with the royal couple. Both were in foul moods. Anne had been dour all day because she had to endure the sight of Mistress Seymour, suspecting she was plotting against her. She could see her now, dancing with that stupid smile she constantly wore. But Jane's smile was the only thing that had lightened Henry's dark mood. He was still angry with Anne and her betrayal of him. He had warned her time and time again not to get involved with the Russians. He swore she did it on purpose just to upset and anger him. She was trying to push him aside and become Queen in her own right. Well, he was just about to push her back down.

"I have heard that you have had words with Danilovich when I specifically told you not to" He coldly informed her, not even giving her the courtesy of looking at her when he spoke, but instead continuing to look at Jane. This was the only way to cool his temper and not be tempted to strike out at his wife.

"And who has told you this?" Anne demanded, having a good mind of who it was. Her eyes narrowed in contempt at Jane. She tightened her grip on the arm of her throne.

"That does not matter, you disobeyed me"

"It matters to me when half of your court are plotting against me and you are being played in their game" she shifted her eyes around the hall and she could see the men and women in their little groups, conspiring against her. The Seymour men, Chapuys, Cromwell, Brandon.

"I am being played by no man"

Anne scoffed.

"Only a woman, sire. Mistress Seymour is doing well sinking her claws into you"

"Lady Jane is a good and honourable woman doing her duty by serving me" His blood was boiling now and he finally turned around and began to glare at his Queen. How dare she insult him so. No person played him! The only person who was trying to play him was her herself, and he would not fall for it.

"Serving you? Well that's a fine way to put it. Although it is not just you she is serving is it?"

Henry's brow furrowed in confusion and Anne's eyes lit up in realisation that her husband didn't know about Jane's cavorting with another man. She smiled smugly as she informed him,

"Yes, my dear husband, your precious Lady Jane is not interested in you. She has been consorting with Master Danilovich. She's probably done a lot more than she has let on, the little harlot!" and she let out a manic laugh that caused quite a few of the other courtiers to stop and wonder what she was laughing about.

"Even **if** I believe this, you are one to speak, Madam! Do not forget I know the little tricks you have picked up in France. I just chose to ignore your disreputable past. I wished I had taken heed to it now, for I think this marriage has been cursed by the Devil himself"

This certainly stopped Anne's laughing. How had this turned on her? And he had said it so loudly, half of the courtiers must have heard him. Some of them gasped in shock, and there was a low mumbling of whispers. She could see people giving her looks of disgust at the King's announcement, judging her, contrasting her against Katherine. Saint Katherine who could do no wrong in their eyes! And her enemies were smiling with glee that she was losing her favour with the King. She had to act fast. She immediately softened herself and lovingly placed her hand upon her husband's arm.

"If he has it is because of you and your ways. But when I have delivered you a prince, God will smile upon us again and you shall suddenly see the error of your ways and not stray from me" she firmly told him but in a gentle voice.

"You had better hope it is **when **and not **if **you have a son, madam, or else you will find yourself in dangerous waters for speaking in such a way to me!"

Her new act had sickened him even more. She couldn't try to be sweet and gentle even if her life depended upon it. This just illuminated her cunning side and indeed confirmed she was playing a game. A game she would lose if the child in her womb was not a son.

---------------------------------------------------

"Is it true Jane?" Henry did his best not to roar at her, instead he spoke to her with an icy tone. He didn't even dare look at her for fear he would become angry with his sweet little Jane. She would have rather him shout at her than be so cold towards her. At least then she would know his true feelings.

"Yes majesty, I am so sorry" she replied with a quivering voice. Her voice was barely audible and she sounded like she was about to burst into tears. She couldn't let this go wrong now. Not after what she had just done to Dmitry. She couldn't let her family down. She had not sacrificed everything she loved just to lose favour with the King. She immediately fell to the floor in humbleness. "I did it for you"

Henry looked at her in outrage.

"And how is that?" she could hear the tenseness in his voice and she could tell he was trying to suppress his rage.

"I could see that her majesty was meddling in your plans. It was irritating Master Danilovich. I overheard him telling someone that he was going to call an end to it and go back home to Russia. And then Madge told me he liked me so I allowed him to kiss me in hope that he would stay" she was good at thinking quick on her feet and lying. She had to be in her family. Most of them were all deceivers and liars, risking everything to get a bit of power. Even their women's lives and self respect.

But it seemed Jane was as good as acting as her brothers were. Henry's heart became at ease. He knew that his Jane would never betray him in such a way. It was Anne's jealousy overtaking her and trying to cause a scene.

"Jane you are too good for me. But next time something like this arises tell me" he told her, holding his hand out for her and she gratefully accepted it, knowing that all was forgiven and that her lie had worked. He pulled her closer towards him until she was sitting upon his knee.

"I will majesty, I just did not want to get the Queen into trouble. She means well" she couldn't believe she was defending her. She had shown her up in front of the whole court and sullied her reputation. She was not a gracious queen. Queen Katherine would not have dared done that. She had more dignity in her little finger than Anne did in her whole being. She had always thought as highly as she could towards Anne but now her loyalty was wavering.

"Jane you are a fool. A naïve fool. She never means well. She and her whole family are a nest of vipers and if she were not with child I would be rid of her" Henry spat, his expression changing as though he swallowed something bitter. He knew his Queen was plotting against him, and soon he would find out what it was that she was up to.

Jane, however, suddenly remembered that the Queen was with child, and knew that if it was a son, all would be forgiven between the two and she would be sent away from court.

"But she is, majesty. And when you have your fine Prince you will be enamoured with her again and you will forget all about me" she told him smiling gently, though she knew that if that did happen in reality she would sob until she had run out of tears.

"Never" he whispered in her ear, laying his head into her shoulder. He loved that he could do this with her. They could talk in ease and she would soothe him, calming his fiery temper. She would be so caring and gentle, and embrace him sweetly. She never caused a commotion like his other women did. She was so perfect. "I promise I shall never forget you, my sweet lady Jane"


	6. Meddling

Some of the Queen's ladies had been moved to the other side of the castle in order to wait upon the Princess Elizabeth whilst she was staying at the King and Queen's residence. Anne wanted some peace and quiet during the remainder of her pregnancy, and suspecting that some of her ladies were spying on her for her vast enemies, ordered them to serve and entertain her dearly loved daughter. She still wasn't happy that Jane Seymour got to go anywhere near Elizabeth but thought it would be better to have her out of the her way so she could concentrate on her pregnancy.

Jane and Madge loved caring for Elizabeth. She was a darling child, slightly cheeky but extremely precocious. She was a toddler now, and could only just walk and talk, but she certainly kept them all on their toes.

"Jane, horsey" she informed the young blonde lady, pulling along a little wooden horse trying to impress her with her array of toys. Jane smiled at the little girl and clapped her hands in encouragement at her knowledge of animals.

"Yes, well done. I bet when you are older you will have lots of horseys"

Elizabeth already had her own household of servants, but only the main few travelled with her. There was her governess, Lady Bryan, and a few ladies, including her half sister, Lady Mary. Jane had never seen Mary before, but when the former princess made an appearance to wait upon her sister, Madge quickly informed her of who she was.

"Lady Jane" Mary greeted her, curtseying in a manner that betrayed her now humble status and showed her royal upbringing, looking so elegant and graceful. Yes, royal blood definitely flowed through those veins.

"Lady Mary" Jane followed suit, wanting with all her heart to address her as Princess Mary, but decided against it since she was already on dangerous ground with the Queen. She didn't want to make her position even worse by acknowledging that Catherine's child was the King's legitimate daughter.

"I hear you are quite close with my father" Mary cautiously inquired. She always heard rumours about her father consorting with various women, and some lucky few actually made it to mistress. She had heard from many people that this new mistress was kind and sweet. She wasn't his mistress at all really, having refused to give up her virtue to him. She sounded like the kind of woman that her mother would have approved of.

"I am"

"Tell me, how is he?" Mary asked eagerly, and this warmed Jane's heart. She had always thought that father and daughter hated each other with the deepest passion. But she could see in Mary's eyes that she only had the deepest love and respect towards her father.

"He is very well" and Mary's stern face broke into a smile, happy with the knowledge that her father was in good health.

"I am glad to hear it. I do miss him very much" she confessed quietly so only Jane could hear.

"I am quite sure that he misses you too. Its just his pride will not allow him to admit it"

"Its not just his pride. Its **her**. She is the wickedest woman in the world and is making him hate me. Despite the way he has treated me I still love him with the strength of a thousand suns, but he does not return it because that witch has cast a spell upon him" she almost cried, and she had to put her hand to her mouth, remembering that many of the women in the room were loyal to Anne. The happy smile she had upon hearing about her father had completely vanished now, and instead she wore a vexing expression.

"It is just because you got off on the wrong foot. I am sure over time she will become more cordial to you, once she's had her son" Jane tried to excuse Anne's behaviour.

Mary scoffed at her naivety.

"The son who will replace me in the succession. Then she would have won. No one would stand for Elizabeth to be Queen, but how can I fight against it if she has a son?" She was the true princess, Elizabeth was just a bastard. She didn't have anything personal against Elizabeth really, she was just a child. But it wounded her that she was replaced in the succession by the whore's bastard. Everyone knew that their marriage was unlawful. Most were still loyal to Queen Catherine and herself.

Jane placed her arm tenderly upon Mary's in an attempt to comfort her. She saw the silver crucifix that hung from her neck and knew that God would not let this innocent child suffer for her father's sins. She reached out at the crucifix to act as a reminder to Mary, who then clutched on to it even more dearly.

"I believe with all my heart that God will sort everything out and you shall not suffer much longer. Just have faith"

"I will, it is the only thing I have left in the world. But Lady Jane, if you could, will you talk to the King on my behalf?" she shyly asked, hoping above all things that the rumours about Jane's kindness were true.

"I will try. But he is a stubborn man, he may not listen"

--------------------------------------------

"Jane! I have a present for you" Henry exclaimed upon Jane's arrival to his room. He was sat down at a table reading parchments and signing documents, looking extremely bored. Suddenly, he became like a young teenager again, and jumped up from his chair and walked over to his love with a medium sized jewellery box.

Jane looked at it curiously before Henry decided to open it for her himself, not being able to stand the suspense. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace that was encrusted with diamonds and a massive sapphire to finish it off. It glistened and sparkled in the light from the flames of the fire. She was overwhelmed by the King's generosity.

"You are too kind majesty. But I cannot except it"

"Why not?" Henry looked devastated that she was refusing his gift. Was this a sign that she was refusing him as well?

"It would ruin my good name, sire. Not that there is much of it left after the Queen's outburst"

"Take no notice. Those people judge but are hiding bigger secrets than anything you have ever done." Jane laughed in her own head. He didn't have a clue about the secrets she and her family were hiding. After a moment's awkward silence she started up a conversation again.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter today" she informed him, and Henry gave her a quizzical look.

"Elizabeth? You have met her before have you not?"

"No, not Elizabeth. Mary" she corrected him, only then began to wish she hadn't after she saw his light and care free face change to a scowl. A dark mood had swept over him and she actually took a step back.

"She is no daughter of mine" he snapped, causing Jane to become a little scared. _God gives you strength. You must help Mary_, she told herself. This was her mission at the moment. To help Mary have a happier life. This was the way to save her soul for all the cruel and sinful things she had done recently.

"She speaks highly of you, sire. I have never heard a daughter praise their father so highly as she did of you"

"What did she say?" his curiosity had gotten the better of him and Jane did well to conceal her delight at sparking his curiosity._ Perhaps this will be easier than I thought._

"That she loves you with the strength of a thousand suns" she passionately proclaimed as though she were quoting a poem. Henry thought for a moment and then began to smile in remembrance of his beautiful little girl, deeply wounded that he was still unable to see her. But for Anne and pride's sake he would not give in to her.

"Well if she loved me so much she would submit to my authority" he challenged her. How could she love him so much? She was the most disobedient daughter in the kingdom, and any loving daughter would obey their father without question. She chose Catherine over him.

"You two are so much alike. Stubborn and wilful but capable of bearing the greatest love" she commented. They truly were father and daughter in spirit. So similar in their ways.

"She gets her wilfulness and stubbornness from her mother. Its her Spanish blood" Henry spat. He was nothing less than perfect. Kings were perfect in every way, they could do no wrong because it was God's divine will that they rule how he chooses them to rule. No, it was her hot headed Spanish family that she inherited those two traits from.

"Forgive her, she just wants her father's love" Jane begged him, taking a couple of steps forward and putting her hand in his, entwining their fingers. She was hoping that her tenderness would bring out a better side of him. That through his love of her he might concede to her wishes.

"Why are you so determined to help her?" he asked suspiciously._ Does she have a secret motive?_

"It is not just for her, majesty. It is for your benefit too. You need her just as much as she needs you, no matter how hard you try to hide it" She could see into the depths of his soul and knew that his heart was in a dark place at the moment. She wanted to offer him the light that would save him.

"I will forgive her if she submits to me" he told her, bringing Jane's hand up to his lips and planting kisses upon her dainty knuckles and slender fingers. This was as far as he dared go for modesty's sake.

"Can you both not swallow your pride and make concessions. You both have to make sacrifices or else sacrifice the most holy union between father and daughter"

--------------------------------------------

The doors to Henry's private chambers burst open with such a force that the door smashed against the stone wall behind it. He would have thought that rebels had forced their way into the castle to dispose of him if he hadn't have seen the long, raven hair that he knew belonged to his wife, swinging about as she marched up towards him.

"Tell me you haven't" she yelled, inching up to him and looking at him square in the eye.

"Anne I am not in the mood for one of your arguments" Henry firmly told her, trying to push her away as gently as he could so he wouldn't harm her or their unborn baby.

"You invited her back to court! How could you do that to me? To Elizabeth?" she yelled, almost on the verge of tears. This was the ultimate betrayal. She didn't like his affairs but she knew they never meant anything. But to endanger her and her daughter's life, she could not believe he would do this.

"Because like Elizabeth, she is my daughter" Henry told her, daring for the first time to use those words against his not so beloved wife anymore. Why was she causing such a big scene? He sacrificed everything for her and yet she was still not content. He even gave up his daughter just to make her happy but still that wasn't enough.

"Was it that cow Jane Seymour who put you up to it? Trying to split our family up so she can push her way in" she snapped, now knowing what Jane's plans were. She was going to steal him from her. But Anne wasn't going to allow that.

"If memory serves me right it was you who split me up with my own daughter in the first place" Henry coldly stated, and Anne couldn't believe her ears.

"Because she isn't your daughter. She is a bastard" Anne shouted at him. He had always said that Mary was no daughter of his. He proclaimed that she was a curse from God and always spoke ill of her because of her wilful ways and disobedience. So why was he defending her now?

"So is Henry Fitzroy but I do not love him any less"

"But Henry Fitzroy doesn't have the Spanish army at his beck and call. She is a threat to you, to Elizabeth, to the whole country. See sense" This was the last thing she needed, another threat to her position. One thing would lead to another and sooner or later she herself would end up dead at the hands of Mary and her Catholic faction.

"She is **my daughter**"

"She is the product of your incestuous affair with Catherine. That is why God would not grant us a son before" she spat. She cursed Mary and her damned mother. Even when she was dead, Catherine was still causing her trouble. _Why can__'__t Mary just die?_

"Listen, you have caused enough problems for me to last a life time. For once in your life bite that tongue of yours and stay silent" Henry suddenly snapped, causing Anne to recoil. Her emotions overcame and she ran out of the room crying, cursing Catherine, Mary and Jane.

"Seymour will pay for this!" she kept on repeating to herself. It was the only thing that kept her going. She was going to make sure that she was out of the picture for good, one way or another.


	7. Desperate Measures

Lady Mary walked through the magnificent oak doors dressed in her finest gown of midnight blue. A silence fell over the room and the crowd of courtiers before her parted, and she was reminded of the image of Moses parting the Red Sea. She would need his courage now as she walked up the trail towards the thrones.

"Majesty" Mary greeted and she fell into a deep curtsey at her father's feet, remaining there until he took her hands and brought her back up again.

"Lady Mary. I am glad to see you return to court" He couldn't believe it. His little girl had grown up into a fine young lady. So beautiful and well refined. Everything he had hoped she would grow up to be. She looked so much like Katherine.

"I am honoured to have been asked back to court, majesty" she replied. She couldn't believe it when she received the letter which invited her to attend her father's court once more. Things were finally starting to go right for her, and she had Jane Seymour to thank for this.

"Will you not greet your Queen?" Henry asked, but it was more of a unsubtle hint than an inquiry. This was one test to see if she had submitted to him like he had wanted. Even if she just curtseyed to Anne or merely acknowledged her, he had won.

"Madam" she coldly greeted, making sure she didn't address her as anything above the status of a mere commoner. She didn't even give her the satisfaction of a curtsy. **She **was royalty, her grandmother was the great Isabella of Castile, she would never bow down to a harlot like Anne Boleyn. Instead she nodded to her courteously.

"Mary" Anne replied in an equally cold tone.

Her blood was boiling at the girl's wilful defiance. She wouldn't even curtsey to her. Couldn't she accept that now her mother was dead she was rightfully queen? _Spoilt little brat!_ But she carried on keeping up appearances and leant in to kiss Mary on her cheek. Mary defied her and turned her head away to talk to the King, leaving Anne red faced.

"Thank you for the kindness and generosity you have shown me, majesty. I have been assured that my rooms possess one of the best views in the castle"

Henry smiled, knowing that Mary wanted to say so much more to him but couldn't because of circumstances. It saddened him that they had to speak about such trivial things as if she was his subject and not his child. But even though he and Anne were on a rocky patch, he didn't dare say anything more in case he upset her. He merely bowed his head to her and walked away.

Mary turned around slowly in a circle to observe the other courtiers in the hall. She remembered some of them from before her exile, though there were many new faces. All eyes were upon her. They were whispering to each other, hands over their mouths. She just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, hoping that her father would come back to her. No such luck. Then suddenly her eyes found Jane Seymour who was standing with a group of men. Jane could see how scared Mary looked and so she decided to rescue the girl.

"Lady Mary" she greeted, kissing her on both cheeks and taking hold of her hands like Anne had hoped to do moments before. Mary was grateful to the lady and so allowed her to lead her away from the centre of attention to a more quiet spot at the side of the hall. As she did, the other courtiers began to liven up and the usual chatter and playing of music began again.

"Lady Jane, I am forever in your debt. You do not know how much this reconciliation means to me"

"You are in no one's debt. The King has always loved you" Jane reminded her.

"But if you had not spoken on my behalf, I would not be here now. You truly are the kindest woman in the world. I am sure my mother is looking down over you and protecting you"

"No, she would have reserved that honour for you and you alone" she firmly told the young girl. She was sure that Katherine would be pleased for Mary, and thankful that Jane had helped her out, but her spirit would always be watching out for precious daughter.

"Lady Jane" a familiar voice called out behind the two women. Jane closed her eyes in despair as she recognised that voice. She realised that Dmitry Danilovich was standing behind her, and she let out a deep sigh. But she put on a brave face and a sweet smile and then turned around to see her former love.

"Master Danilovich!" she squeaked a little. She had forgotten how good looking he was, the contrast of his golden hair with those doe eyes that melted her heart. She had tried so hard to forget about him.

"May I speak to you for a moment? In private?"

"I…yes. Excuse me, Mary" She couldn't think of an excuse quick enough and so she conceded defeat and took the hand that Dmitry had offered her. They walked out of the hall and into the quiet, cool corridor where servants were scurrying about behind the scenes.

"Jane, please I beg of you. Give me one more chance"

"I can't Dmitry. The King…."

"Damn the King to hell, what does your heart say?"

"I do not like your tone of voice, sir. I'm going back" She told him, shocked by his lack of respect towards her sovereign. She turned around to go back into the hall but Dmitry grabbed hold of her by the elbow and held her back.

"No, Jane listen. The King might love you now, but he will grow tired of you, he will cheat on you and then replace you with someone else. But I will love you forever, until my dying breath" he told her, putting his hand up to her face and gently stroking her cheek. Jane's knees nearly buckled from beneath her as she could feel his warm breath upon her skin. She loved the King, but Henry was incapable of making her feel like this.

------------------------------------------

"George, you must help me get rid of Jane Seymour" Anne exclaimed as soon as her brother walked into her private chambers.

"Well I will try"

"Try? You must do more than try. You got rid of Eleanor Luke easy enough" she snapped at her brother's less than enthusiastic response. The Seymour clan were a threat to their whole family. Soon it would not be George who was receiving honours, but Edward and Thomas Seymour.

"Yes but I cannot use that trick twice. And it seems that Mistress Seymour is higher in the King's affections than Mistress Luke ever was" he informed. He wanted to get rid of that stupid girl but knew that it was impossible to do until Anne was back in favour again.

"Well then, we will just have to get rid of her properly"

"You mean….kill her?" George asked in shock. He wanted to get rid of her, but not to that extent. After all, at the end of the day she was just an innocent girl. He could justify most of his sins but never this.

Anne smiled and nodded her head in confirmation.

"The opportunity passed a long time ago when she wasn't in such high favour. You might have gotten away with it then, but not now" he rationalised, trying to persuade his sister not to act in such a rash way.

"But I am Queen, they would not dare touch me. And anyway, if we do it properly no one will know it was us" she confidently told him before taking an aggressive bite into a rosy red apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"If the King's mistress dies in suspicious circumstances, especially after you publicly declared your dislike for her, people will suspect you. She is well liked about the court. There would be an uproar and the King would not protect you"

"Unless I had a prince" Anne smiled, placing her hand lovingly on her bump. This time she was sure it was a prince. It had to be. Katherine was dead, everything would be alright this time.

"But if you had a prince you could remove her from court yourself"

"I cannot wait that long" she snapped, slamming her hand down on the table with a mighty force. She was losing all patience. If she didn't act quick enough they would pass the point of no return. She had been the other woman and she ended up Queen of England. She wouldn't allow that to happen against her.

"Would you rather risk it and then end up having another daughter? Just bide your time"

-------------------------------------------

Anne was sitting down upon a chair in front of the window, looking out at the inky sky and observing the sparkling stars. She was far away and deep in thought. Nan was standing behind her, brushing her mistress's long, dark hair and then proceeding to plait it before she retired to bed. It was Nan's most favourite thing to do. Her mistress had beautiful hair. It was silky and smooth, and she found it most relaxing gliding the brush from her head to the tip.

"Nan, you are loyal to me?"

"Of course, majesty" Nan instantly replied. She thought it was peculiar that she was asking this of her. She knew that she was her most loyal servant. She would do anything for her mistress. Anne took hold of her hand and brought her around so she was standing in front of her, her face full of the utrmost seriousness

"Then you must help me get rid of **her**"

---------------------------------------------

It was all ready.

Nan would do the deed and then disappear from the hall before anyone realised what had happen. Anne would give her an alibi, saying that she was too unwell to attend the feast at all. Nan just had to be careful that she was not seen. Anne had thought this through carefully, and had ordered all her ladies to wear the same dress today. The yellow one with the embroidered crown on the breast. If she wore her hair up and was quick enough, no one could say for certain if it was her or not. She would remain inconspicuous.

The King and Queen were sat on their thrones at the top end of the court, and when the Queen saw Nan enter the room, she gave her a quick nod. This was the signal. Nan took a deep breath to clear her mind and then got straight to work.

"Lady Jane, are you unwell? You look a bit peaky" Nan commented as she walked up to Lady Jane from the other side of the room. She wanted to slap the lady herself. How dare she prance about like she owned the place, causing trouble for her mistress. But she resisted the temptation knowing full well that she would soon get hers.

"I am quite well, Lady Nan, but thank you for your concern" Jane replied, smiling at Nan's consideration towards her. Little did she know what she had planned for her.

"Hmm, you need to put some colour in your cheeks. Have some of my wine" she smiled, pinching Jane's cheek in a hope to redden them a little and hurt her the cow whilst she still could. She then held up her goblet of wine and offered it to Jane but Jane politely declined and lifted her own goblet up.

"I already have my own wine, thank you"

"But this is a special wine from Spain. Chapuys has talked about it so much that the King ordered some to be imported. It is delicious, it has fruits and spices in it. Have you not tried it yet?"

Jane looked at the offered goblet curiously and then looked around the hall to see where this new wine was coming from. She saw Chapuys and his acquaintances with their goblets. They were roaring with drunken laughter, licking their lips and kept bringing their chalices to their mouths at an alarming rate. _Well obviously it can__'__t be that bad, I should like to try a bit._

"No, where are they serving it?"

"Over there. Take mine, there's not that much left anyway, and if you like it I shall get you some more"

"That's very kind of you Nan, thank you" but Nan did not stay around to hear her thanks. She spirited away through the entrace door and hid away in the corridor observing what was happening through the open arches. Anne smiled that the deed was done and both women watched eagerly in anticipation. But they were horrified when they saw that Jane was joined by someone else.

"Jane, may I have some of your drink, I am absolutely parched from dancing" Mary asked as she rushed over to the side after dancing all evening with the handsome young courtiers. He face was flushed and she was slightly out for breath but she had a big grin on her face and had clearly been enjoying the night's entertainment. She hadn't had this much fun since her demotion from princess.

Jane passed her the goblet which Nan had given her. If it was a Spanish wine she thought Mary might perhaps already be familiar with it. She was sure that her mother had probably passed on her taste for Spanish cuisine and drink. Mary took a sip of the ruby liquid but as soon as it touched her tongue she pulled a face at its bitter taste and gave it back to Jane.

"Urgh that's horrid!" she cried, wanting to spit out the remainder of the drink on to the floor but decorum stopped her.

Jane couldn't understand how it would taste horrible if all the other courtiers were drinking it. She brought the wine up to her nose and could smell a faint scent of something unfamiliar, something slightly musty. Perhaps the wine had gone off. But her attention to the wine was interrupted when she saw Mary starting to sway on the spot. She had one hand clutching at her throat, she was gasping for air. The other hand was on her stomach as though she was experiencing severe cramps.

"Mary, are you alright?" Jane asked, putting one hand around Mary's waist and making her put her arm around Jane's shoulder so she could walk her over to a chair. "Fetch the physician!" she shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw the former princess in distress.


	8. Sacrifice and Excuses

"Oh why is everything going so wrong?" Anne cried into George's shoulder. Months ago this would have been the best thing that could happen to her. But ever since Mary had come back into the King's favour, she was untouchable. If she died he would stop at no means to find the guilty culprit and have them executed, queen or no queen.

"It was you?" George asked incensed, pushing Anne away from him and making her look him in the eye. Her usual sparkling black eyes were now red and puffy. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she guiltily looked up at her brother.

"No…yes…I was trying to get rid of the Seymour girl and she drank it instead" she cried, letting out a little sniffle. She wiped her cheeks with her hand and expected sympathy from her brother but instead his eyes grew wide and he grabbed his sister roughly by the shoulders.

"Are you insane? If he ever finds out he will kill you!"

_Why is she so stupid? Why does she always dismiss my advice? Oh this would mean ruin for the whole family._ He didn't like to think of Queen Katherine that fondly, but he couldn't help but think why his sister couldn't she act more like she did. She was always graceful and turned a blind eye. That's how Anne got to be Queen in the first place. Katherine assumed it was just one of the King's numerous, meaningless affairs. Anne, however, did everything she could to fight against it. Even going as far as killing any woman who got in the way.

"I'm as good as dead if I didn't try" she protested, crying loudly again.

She tried to bury her head into George's shoulder again. She couldn't stand his angry looks, but George was having none of it. He was livid at his sister's behaviour. She was going to be the ruin of them all. He pushed her away and Anne let out a loud sob and fell into her bed, burying her head into the pillow and crying uncontrollably. George had to think, and fast. Then suddenly he had an idea.

"Who administered the poison, Anne?" he asked her, pulling her up and holding her head in his hands so that he would have her full attention.

"Nan Saville" she mumbled.

This was good. If she didn't physically give Jane the drink then they might be able to get away with it. Now he knew he would have to ask Anne something which she wouldn't like. She would cry, and scream and lash out against him, but it had to be done.

"Then let **her** take the fall" George firmly told her as calmly as he could. "Go to him and tell him that Nan thought she was helping you by killing Mary. Say you had nothing to do with it and as soon as you found out you went straight to him"

Anne looked like she was going to faint on the spot. She put her hands up to her head to try and contemplate what he was telling her.

"NO! I cannot do that. She is my friend. The only person who I can even consider as a friend!"

She couldn't even comprehend what he was telling her to do. _What have I done? Oh Lord, if you help me now I will be eternally grateful. I will stop the closure of your churches and make sure that they remain open and are fully reformed. Oh Lord, please help me. Please, for Elizabeth__'__s sake. For my sake. Please!_

"If she is loyal to you she will understand that you must" he told her. He couldn't stand seeing his sister so distressed and so he finally relented and took her in his arms, hugging her tenderly. He hated to think what their father would say about this big mess.

"George, no…" she tried to protest but she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. She knew that he was right and this was the only way, but she prayed and prayed in her mind that God might find her another option.

"Its either you or her" George said, smoothing down her hair and giving her head an affectionate kiss. _Only God can save us now._

--------------------------------------

Anne tried to keep her calm and pretended as if nothing happened. She doubled her charitable work, washing the feet of the sick, sewing shirts for the poor and giving out coins to those in need. She thought doing this would act as a sort of penance, but it didn't ease her mind or stop the gossip of the courtiers. They told each other that the jealous Queen tried to kill the King's mistress. Others said that the malicious Midnight Crow wanted to finish of the daughter like she had poisoned the mother, Queen Katherine, God bless her soul.

She was teaching her ladies the new dance that had arrived at court from France, though being careful not to be over strenuous for the good of her child. She was at the front of the room, leading the way, and behind her stood seven of her ladies. Even though Lady Mary was gravely ill, she refused to let any of her ladies tend to her or where black, or even say a prayer for her. Even those who were loyal to Anne thought this was disrespectable but did not say anything to offend her majesty.

"Mistress Seymour" Anne shouted, picking on Jane and saying her name with much contempt, "I have seen more graceful movements from a pig!" she spat.

She was always trying to humiliate and criticise Jane whenever she could. It gave her great pleasure and was the only thing that made her happy at the moment. In truth, Jane wasn't a bad dancer, she was better than at least two other women in the room, but Anne would never let her know this. Jane merely nodded her in acknowledgement and continued. Anne walked around the other ladies and observed their movements.

"Madge, you need to leap higher" she commented as she circled around Madge.

Then suddenly, the doors to her private chamber burst open and in came a small troop of guards. For a moment, Anne thought she had been found out. She went as white as a sheet and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she thought that the guards had come to take her to the Tower. But she didn't let her fear show and she stood proud, her head raised high.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, looking on them in disdain.

"Majesty, we have come to take Lady Saville away" the leader of the guards informed her and for a moment she breathed a selfish sigh of relief.

"What?" all of the ladies in the room murmered, Anne's voice rising above all the others.

"For the attemped murder of the King's daughter, Lady Mary"

"This is an outrage" Anne shouted. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she couldn't let Nan think she was going to let this happen without a fight. Her own hypocrisy was eating her up inside. But it was survival of the fittest.

"Majesty?" Nan exclaimed nervously. The guards walked over to Nan and seized her by the arms, dragging her out of the room screaming. "Majesty! MAJESTY!"

All the ladies in the room gasped in horror, bringing their hands to their mouths as they saw Nan being dragged away ruthlessly, no doubt to her death. Jane and a few others couldn't even watch and had turned their backs away from the door. But Nan's screaming echoed down the corridor and rang clear in their ears, making them cry hysterically. Madge had to hold and soothe Jane as she sobbed uncontrollably at the woman's demise. Lady Rochford had come over to comfort the young woman too, and she, Madge and Jane held each other, sobbing quietly. No one bothered to comfort Anne. She did well to fight back the tears and maintain her composure. Instead all she did was sink to the floor, making a sign of the cross. The other ladies saw her do this and copied her, though most were still weeping. Anne went into deep thought and said a prayer for Nan.

"_Oh Lord, please make this right again"_

---------------------------------------

"Majesty" Jane greeted the King as she was led into Henry's private rooms. He had summoned her from the Queen's apartments and she had managed to sneak away as quietly as she could before she received a verbal lashing from the woman.

"Jane" Henry's face lit up as he saw his beloved Jane enter the room.

Usually Jane would be all decorum and grace, curtseying and allowing the King to speak first. It was he, after all, who had sent for her, not her making a surprise visit. But she could not stand not knowing what was happening to Mary and so she boldly asked,

"How is the Lady Mary? I have been forbidden to see her"

Henry looked a little puzzled and this was conveyed by his facial expression._ Forbidden? Who would forbid her? _Mary's ladies certainly would have allowed her access, and Doctor Linacre would have been delighted for her to receive guests.

"By whom?"

"The Queen"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Henry spat, rolling his eyes and wearing a disgusted expression at the thought of his wife. He had refused to see her since Mary had been poisoned. He knew she was behind it somehow. How convenient that it was **her** favourite lady who had been the one who poisoned her. If he had more proof he would have certainly have had her punished, but at the moment the best punishment for her was his disfavour.

"Majesty?" Jane asked furrowing her brow, unsure what Henry meant by that comment.

"Guilty conscience. And I give you permission to visit her. She is getting better. Linacre said that she did not ingest enough and your quick actions helped save her. I am just so thankful that you did not drink it either" he told her, leaning forward to take her hand and lead her on to his lap.

"Was it my drink for certain?" she asked, unsure whether she wanted to know the truth or not.

"It looks like it. The queen's jealousy has certainly outdone itself"

Jane protested.

"I do not think it was the Queen, Majesty. She was the one who told you about…Lady Saville" she finished of in a whisper. Even saying her name made Jane's voice quiver and her eyes well up. She composed herself and carried on protecting her mistress's reputation. "I do not think that the Queen would go so far"

"But she would! She used to beg me to have Mary and Katherine executed. That is the sort of woman she is"

"But that was in different circumstances. She would not jeopardise her position. She may have a temper on her but she isn't a monster" she rationalised. But no matter how much she defended the Queen, the thoughts that she potentially tried to murder her ran in the back of her mind and made her at unease.

"Jane you are too naïve for your own good. It is one of the reasons why I loved you so much" Henry smiled, hoping that this would put an end to their disagreement. It seemed to work as she was let out a little, modest laugh.

"And what are the other reasons?" she smiled, trying to get him to compliment her. Henry grinned back at her and brought his hand up to caress her face.

"You are beautiful, and kind, and pure, and sweet, and beautiful" he whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

"You said beautiful twice" she giggled, looking into his deep blue eyes and smiling playfully at him as he looked into her sweet, angelic face.

"Because you are doubly beautiful" and he went to plant a kiss her on the neck.

But Jane realised as she was sat on Henry's lap, that although she liked the King and he made her feel special, he did not awake her passions like Dmitry did. It wasn't that he was doing anything wrong or differently than Dmitry. But his kisses didn't make her heart beat as wildly as Dmitry's would, he could never leave her feeling breathless like he did. He had a crown, but did that make him more of a prize or a hindrance? Even his compliments didn't make her blush as much as Dmitry's. The way he called her his angel, even thinking of it now made her smile.


End file.
